Unforgiven
by Of Little Importance
Summary: Dean never knew and Sammy never told. Now the secrets have surfaced and things cannot remain the same. Abuse,slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Metallica The Unforgiven II** (edited slightly)

Lay beside me, tell me what they've done  
Speak the words I wanna hear, to make your demons run

Lay beside me, under wicked sky  
The black of day, dark of night, we share this paralysis  
The door cracks open, but there's no sun shining through john at door  
Black heart scarring darker still, but there's no sun shining through

What I've felt, what I've known  
Turn the pages, turn the stone  
Behind the door, should I open it for you...

What I've felt, what I've known  
Sick and tired, I stand alone  
Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits for you  
Or are you unforgiven too?

Lay beside me, this won't hurt I swear  
He loves me not, he loves me still, but he'll never love again  
He lays beside me, But he'll be there when I'm gone  
Black heart scarring darker still, he'll be there when I'm gone

Lay beside me, tell me what I've done  
The door is closed, so are you're eyes  
But now I see the sun, now I see the sun  
Yes now I see it

What I've felt, what I've known  
Sick and tired, I stand alone  
Could you be there, 'cause I'm the one who waits,  
The one who waits for you...

I take this key (never free...)  
And I bury it (never me...) in you  
Because you're unforgiven too...

Never free...  
Never me...

A:N: Okay… I've taken a few liberties with the shapeshifter… it can shift without the 'puke inducing' piles of flesh… Easier for me : D There will be abuse and probably Wincest and therefore violence. I haven't seen the whole series yet, only the first few episodes so I don't know what's original and what's not, but this is pretty much AU I suppose… Sorry for shortness, but call it a prologue if you like.

**Unforgiven **

He never knew. He can't forgive himself, _because_ he never knew. It fell to some lowly, unimportant demon to inform him of his blindness. Of the things he had refused to see.

"Sammy… talk to me." The plea went unanswered. The hazel eyes wouldn't even meet his own.

sdsdsdsd

Dean would kill for his brother. Had. Too many times to count, he'd been the hero, rushing in with no thought for his own safety. Their entire childhood, demons had seen the younger brother as some kind of bait. They were right of course. It always bought the older Winchesters running… to their detriment. Because kidnapping the youngest hunter only ever served to royally piss off the older brother. He'd killed and exorcised and salted and set fire to so many demons. But he'd never even seen the largest threat.

The evil chuckle had reverberated around the dank, cavernous room as Dean lay sprawled and tied to a drain. "There's so much you don't know."

"Well I never claimed to be a nuclear physicist."

The shapeshifter had wanted to try out Sam's body too. Check he was getting the strongest, fasted model, Dean presumed. He wondered, in a detached fashion, if he'd be able to tell the difference between the shifter and the real Sam if it weren't for the burning hatred in the demon's borrowed eyes. When he was little, the brunette's eyes had sparkled, but the sparkle had dulled to blankness by the time puberty set in. The elder had never thought to ask why... They'd never held that kind of hatred though. Never.

Everything else was perfect. The full pink lips and long dark eyelashes. High cheekbones and lanky height. The thin, almost skinny frame, lightly muscled, lightly tanned. Layers of shirts, and big jeans, only the skin of hands and face on display to the world.

"Everything's always a joke with you, isn't it?" Dean flinched. Now that was his Sammy. The tone, the irritated stance, the recycled words. "Although," A smile stretched across the imitation. Dean couldn't begin to understand how the smile that was so comforting from his brother seemed so cruel on the same face. "It is rather funny, I suppose. All that time and you never had a fucking clue." Sammy never swore. At least, he'd never sworn in front of his big brother. "Couldn't see. Couldn't hear. Such a good little soldier." The blond wish desperately that the shifter would stop dipping into his brother's memories. That one was painful. His twelve year old brother bitterly mocking him for his blind obedience to their father. "Yes. Daddy dearest."

Dean's head snapped up. It wasn't a mind reader… was it? No… His training reassured him that shapeshifters merely had access to their host body's memories. It just knew the connection of the insult to John Winchester. Dean mentally chuckled. It probably knew that any friction that ever existed between the brothers was down to John. He had always been the only person, monster or _thing_ that could come between the brothers.

"Stop! Please stop!"

The voice speared through his guts. His eyes barely had time to register the image of his brother, seven or eight year's old, split lip and baggy hand-me-down clothes, before the shifter morphed back to law-student-Sam. In his younger years, Dean's nightmares had featured the screaming, begging voice of his little brother, a side effect of their violent extra-curricular activities. But never, in any demonic situation, had his baby sounded so terrified, so hopeless.

"He needed you Dean." The not-Sam crouched in front of him, eyes wide with unushed tears, lip quivering slightly. "I needed you."

sdsdsdsd

Review, so I know whether to bother with this…


	2. Chapter 2

A:N: Okay people… I'm not happy. Over 300 hits and only 7 reviews? Does that mean 293 of you hated this? I need feedback… I can't just write blind! This is my first SN fic I have noooo clue what I'm doing!

**Unforgiven**

"Sammy… talk to me."

Dean watched his younger brother, his eyes wide with panic and worry. He'd shot the shapeshifter twice in the heart, ignoring the strangeness of seeing 'himself' die and had then proceeded to half carry half drag his beaten brother into the car. They'd said their goodbyes to Becky, Sam with a painful croak to his voice - evidence of his crushed throat - and neither had spoken a word as they drove into the night.

He'd felt the brunette's confusion when he pulled into the car park of the first motel they happened upon. "You need to rest." He offered in explanation, adding, "In a bed, not a car."

"Not even if the car's a classic piece of American engineering genius?" Sam quipped lightly, worried slightly when his brother only grunted. Dean was never short on words for his beloved Chevy.

Now the tall student sat curled up tight against the headboard, one hand wrapped around his legs, the other clutching the floral bedspread. Dean sat at the foot of the bed, head turned sideways to watch his brother and both hands flat against his thighs in an unfamiliar attempt to seem non-threatening. He wasn't used to treating his brother like a skittish woodland animal. This wasn't frigging Snow White, or Bambi, or _whatever_.

At first Sam has sat cross legged in the middle of the bed, pained by his injuries but trusting of his surroundings. It was Dean. The real Dean… and Dean would never hurt him. "Sammy..." It was Dean, but the insecurity in his eyes and the slight tremble to his voice was incongruous to Sam's Dean. "Did… Did dad ever… hurt you?" His low voice was strangled by pain.

The brunette's face had frozen, no one emotion dominant. When he felt his brother reach for his shoulder, he snatched his arm away, ignoring the stab of pain in his tired muscles. He backed up to the wall, bringing his long legs up to his chest in an action of self-protection which felt like a punch in the gut to his brother. "Sammy… talk to me."

"I… Wha… What the hell are you talking about Dean?" He finally seemed to find his voice, ignorant to how painful the rasp sounded. "And it's Sam."

Dean shuffled further up the bed, two sets of wide eyes locked on each other. "The shifter said-"

"You listen to demons now?" Sam demanded angrily. His eyes betrayed his fear.

"It said there were things I didn't know about you. It showed me you hurt when we were kids."

"It was lying Dean! Of course I was hurt when we were younger – we hunted demons just like _it_! You know there were bruises and scrapes."

"Shifters don't lie Sam." Dean's voice rose now to match his siblings. "They download your memories, your secrets. Its no secret to me that you got hurt hunting. Jesus! It was my worst nightmare come true every time some _thing_ gave you a bruise, or a scratch or whatever." He paused for breath. "Don't lie to me."

"What did it say?" The brunette whispered softly.

"It said I didn't see… Didn't hear…That you needed me and I wasn't there for you."

"That all?" He asked, tone and eyes blank. He received no answer.

"Did dad hurt you?"

"Do you care?" Sam spat bitterly.

He was unprepared for his brother's hands as they suddenly grasped his shoulders and began to shake him. "Of course I care! Don't be such a brat!" The elder was equally motivated by both anger and fear. Anger that his brother was trying to misdirect him and fear as to why he would try to…

The tears spilled suddenly as Sam wrestled out of his brother's grip. Successful at last, he wrenched himself free, only to begin sobbing violently. He had no energy left to fight off the familiar arms as they gathered him into a strong, warm chest. "Oh God, Dean… God!" He felt the arms tighter and was vaguely aware of the blond shaking with his own tears.

Sdsdsdsd

Even shorter than before but that's your own faults! Review! Are they in character or waaaaay off? Help me!


End file.
